


bubbles!

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: puppy jen gets to have his first bath and i was So Excited about this
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	bubbles!

"puppy?"

"where'd you go?"

"jeno come out"

the puppy was so excited to finally have his first bath, and now he's been hiding under the bed for ten minutes, ears flat and tail low. jeno's used to just taking a regular shower, not used to being pampered by his previous owner, and he swears he was excited but now he's got some nerves. 

"c'mon honey, you'll like it! it won't be so bad baby" he hears your voice get a little louder, assuming you've come closer to the guest bedroom where he's hiding, so he hesitantly peaks out at the doorway. 

the timing is exactly when you peek around the doorway, meeting his eyes for only a second before he darts back under the bed. 

"now...where could my puppy be?" the words come out softly, "if i can't find him, what am i gonna do with these treats?" 

jeno's ears perk at the word 'treats', making a little noise and he peeks out again, peering up at you. once you look at him again, you make a little surprised noise and smile.

"hi honey," sitting down on the floor, you shake a couple of the extra cheesy goldfish out into your palm, "you want a snack?" 

the puppy pauses, seeming to consider it before he crawls out, stretching his legs and moves closer. he still hasn't said anything, but his tail wags lightly behind him, so you just watch as he sniffs at your palm, and then sits up full, on his heels, and sticks his tongue out. 

"good boy, look how cute you are! i knew you'd want some." you take just one cracker and put it on his tongue, laughing softly as he chomps on it. he swallows, and gives a little whine, sticking his tongue out again. you laugh once more and give him another, watching him eat it. 

"what do we say?" 

he takes a couple seconds before he perks up, "thank you!" while he grins happily. jeno leans into the hand he gets against his cheek, forgetting about his bath for a second, until you speak. 

"the water is probably getting cold honey.." you speak softly, but he still whines and goes to move away, causing you to grab at the collar of his shirt and hold him still, "you're gonna be just fine, it isn't scary at all okay?" 

his fuzzy ears are flattened but he pouts and reluctantly nods, but he still considers running and hiding again. jeno follows you back to the bathroom, and sniffs at the air, smelling the sweet vanilla bubble bath you used. 

"it's your favorite! i wanted you to be nice and relaxed, right?" your hand cards through his hair, scratching behind his ear while he gives a little nod, looking at the tub full of bubbles. 

"'m sorry..for hidin.." jeno pouts, cudding into your neck for a moment while you rub his back soothingly. 

"i forgive you honey, i know you were a little scared but you'll like it! i promise." you pull him back and kiss his nose, making him give his cute eye smile and he starts to tug at his shirt. he ends up getting his arm stuck, pausing, and then whining and stomping his foot softly, speaking a quiet "help". it makes you laugh but you help tug his shirt off, his hair messy and a pout on his lips. 

"i got stuck." he speaks quietly, his tone cute but you hold back a laugh. 

"i seen that honey, that was awfully mean of your shirt to get you stuck like that." 

"yeah!....mean.." he huffs, but quickly moves on to his pants, a focused pout taking place on his lips, and you realize he sure does pout a lot. he gets them off with minimal help, but requires you holding him upright so he can tug his jeans off of his feet, and once hes naked he looks at you expectantly.

"ready?" 

".......yes."

"good!" you ruffle his hair, scratching at his ears again to soothe him, and smile as his eyes close and he smiles.

"alright, now c'mere..there" you hold his hands and step over to the tub, watching patiently as he hesitates, taking more than a few seconds to move his legs, but he eventually lifts one up and dips his foot in the water. he decides to pull it out, bubbles coating his skin and he shakes it, watching them fly off and he giggles. 

"alright you can play in the tub okay? get on in" you laugh, helping him sit down in the water, watching he hums in content and sinks down until his chin reaches the bubbles. 

"is the water warm enough honey?" all jeno does is nod, which gets bubbles on his chin, which begins to peak his interest. he brings his hands out of the water, bubbles covering his skin and he scoops some into his palms, blowing at it. the laugh he lets out when they fly off makes your heart flutter, but when you see him sticking his tongue out you don't react fast enough. 

"honey no-"

"ew!" he whines, spitting out the bubbles and whining louder, ears flattening, "nasty.."

"honey.." you chide softly, "we don't normally eat the bubbles from the shower do we?"

"well.... no.." he pouts, "thought these were different." 

"they aren't baby, so we're not gonna eat them are we?"

"no.." he sinks back into the water, some bubbles catching on his nose and he goes cross eyed looking at them. you decide to just admire him, watching as he wipes at them and only gets more bubbles on on his face. you leave him play around for a bit, blowing bubbles at him to make him giggle. eventually you get a washcloth and lather it with his favorite soap, grabbing his hand to hold his arm out to wash him. he only watches with wide eyes, ears perked up towards you. 

"thank you.." he mumbles, giving his other arm and letting his wash one sink into the water again, then sitting up straight to allow access to his back, and only then does his tail pop out from the water and start wagging, shaking water everywhere. 

"you're welcome honey," you laugh, taking your time to finish washing him up, letting him sink back in the water to rinse off.

"get your hair wet for me okay?" you grab his shampoo and he whines, "i don't wanna..".

"no we have to wash your hair okay?" you gently scoot him down into the water, letting him get his hair wet, and when he sits back up his ears twitch to shake off the water. he may have whined before but when he feels your hands massaging at his scalp he could practically start purring like a cat, eyes closing and leaning into the touch. the time flies while you wash his hair and rinse it, paying attention to behind his ears which makes him giggle and kick his feet a little. 

"my waters cold!" he pouts, "nd..my bubbles are gone!" his pout deepens, eyes shining as he looks at you. 

"that means it's time to get out honey, we can get all nice and comfy okay?" that gets him excite, tail wagging again and getting more water everywhere. you take his hands and help him stand up, letting him rinse the bubbles off with the shower as the tub drains, then wrapping a big fluffy towel around him and helping him step out. he gives a cute 'tank you' and follows in your step to the bedroom. you first take the towel from him and finish drying his body, and then you lay it on his head and pat down his hair, but it doesn't do much because once it's off he shakes his head and gets even more water everywhere. he sits on the bed and waits patiently while you get his clothes out, helping him into his fuzzy pajama bottoms and a big white tshirt. he's all clingy now, keeping a little grip on your own pajamas and following very closely as you clean up and then follow you right into bed.

jeno curls up against your side, his slightly damp hair tickling at your neck as he nuzzles closer. 

"thank you for my bath.." he mumbles sleepily, ear twitching as he settles into a comfy position.

"you're welcome jen, i'm glad you liked it." you kiss his forehead and gently play with his hair until the puppy falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> u can follow my twt @ hyucksmommy bc i ramble a Lot on there also this isn't the best but i wanted to write this so bad


End file.
